Devon's Threat Feb,2019
These are the Event-related additions to the game so far. This Event comes with two new companions: *Jin Elina : A powerful new fire mage, she focuses on Full-Party Fire AoE and DoT. *Patis : A Multi-Hit Archer, who looks like he'll be useful to apply root damage and break shields. *Jin Andre : Similar to a more balanced old-Edin. Knockbacks enemies, has PHY DMG reduction. *'Event Currency': Soul Crystal *'Crafting Currency': Light Crystal *'Fire Witch's Hat' : Craftable, MAtk item with Death Atk and Aspd. (Possibly great for Sylar) +10 stats : 77 MATK, 105 DEATH ATK, 10.5% ASPD Here's where you can find the equipment(journeys): *'Giga Drill' : Event Shop and Rift item with PAtk, Aspd and Death Atk. *'Void Rain' : Craftable, Combat Stat, CritDMG and Death Atk along with reduction in incoming nature dmg. Good for Elise and the like. Max Stats: All Stats+26, Crit DMG+12.3% , Death ATK +88, Incoming Nature Element Damage-7% Contact @karmicto with a high quality pic if you can. This is a very, very generous event. You can make millions of event currency in a day, which is very useful for: *'Use in Event Shop/Crafting'(Duh) *'Fuel for Alchemy' *'Fuel for Quarries' Hoard well, player! You need a random Stat from PRD, MNG and TRS to station a companion in the storage. It only counts to the Quarry Limit of 5 if you have a companion stationed inside (allowing you to have as many Storages as you eant, as long as there's a time difference between when their 30m rounds finish). Information about the first Rift of this event. #Grants immunity to the Root of Nature damage. #Damage from the Root of Death increases by 200% and HP increases by 50%. (Eida's 5th skill removes the 50% HP buff) The following companions get a 40% Soul Crystal bonus from Rift wins when they're in team: One-Time These rewards can be gotten for the first time you clear the corresponding floor. Not listing Light Crystal because the amount is insignificant compared to what even 2-week new players can get. Fixed You can get these rewards any number of times after clearing the corresponding floor once (only listing the ones people would care about). Notable info outside the skill Notes: #Elise HP shave works even before Devon's armor breaks. General Guide: *Use a few Multi-Hit units to quickly break his shield. Elise, Sylar and Cayan are highly recommended. *If you've got trauma from last event, don't worry. At least in the early versions, the Magical Dagger skill doesn't do significant amounts of damage, so Shielded units are not necessary as of now. *As Boss switches to MAG ST and PHY AoE in 2nd phase, using Nohara or other Matk. Reduction units isn't super useful. Team Examples #Elle, Celenia, Moon Jiangshi, Cayan, Elise #Elle, Kino, Elpaiton, Heidi, Cayan Information about the second event rift with 50 floors. Same as previous rift. (Eida's 5th skill removes the 50% HP buff) The following companions get a 40% Soul Crystal bonus from Rift wins when they're in team: One-Time These rewards can be gotten for the first time you clear the corresponding floor. Not listing Light Crystal because the amount is insignificant compared to what even 2-week new players can get. Fixed You can get these rewards any number of times after clearing the corresponding floor once (only listing the ones people would care about). The skills are the same as the previous rift. However, boss has a lot of root damage in this rift, and no HP buff. It changes the fight completely. Let me explain using IMY's team: #Kino : Buffs, heals and gives a crucial PAtk buff. #Celenia : Boosts damage and heals. #Cayan : Equipped with Rift DMG Reduction items. If you don't have them from previous events, try with a full set of Void Rain+10 with Rift DMG Reduction refinement. If you can't, give up on this setup as Cayan won't be able to tank. #Sylar : Equipped with whatever maximises damage. #Any ranged damage dealer, here Patis to break Super Armor the fastest : stacked with ASPD. Here, Cayan should have the highest ATK, so using him at fantasy is probably your only choice. If you don't have him at fantasy, use fantasy Elpaiton (more common) in his place, and use Cayan instead of Patis. Now, Cayan baits the Magic Dagger skill till Super Armor is destroyed. Then he keeps baiting all the melee damage while Sylar pulls ALL of the damage requirements (in Elpaiton+Cayan setup, Elpaiton baits while Cayan simply dies). You NEED to make sure no one has more ATK than Cayan/Elpaiton. So look for hidden buffs like Sylar's that buff him for 30% MATK periodically. *Q: Sylar alone can't kill Boss, what to do? **A: Use Elise instead of Patis, and hope she can fulfill damage requirements. You can also use Antenore, but Super Armor will be destroyed slower. Void Rain will be almost essential for Elise if you use her. *Q: I don't have most of these units, now what? **A: Here's the things you need to figure out: ***Deplete his super armor. ***Survive his root-laden magic dagger. ***Survive his melee damage after armor is broken. ***Do all three while managing to actually kill the boss.